Baelin McRhubarb
Bealin's Early Life Baelin McRhubarb is a WildHammer dwarf hailing from Dun Algaz, his childhood consisted of constant tension between the Alliance and The Horde threat. At the age 38, Baelin inlisted into the Dwarven army. Being a wildhammer and growing up in Ironforge made it easier for him to lie about his age being 40, as he was tall compared to the Ironforge dwarves. He also had a girlfriend and a son of the age of 12,He went through six months training before being dropped right into the battle zone as the Dwarven Offensive at Stormwind. He was soon spotted by his elder brother, Byron. Byron orderd his younger brother to leave the battle Immediately, Baelin retaliated by cursing at his brother and saying how he wasnt a coward, this was a wrong move. Byron knew the battle would fail and didn't want his inexpierianced brother to die at a young age, He confronted him infront of all the soldiers, deeply imbarrasing and demoralizing Baelin to the point where he gave in and left the battle. Little did he know that if it wasnt for his brother he would of been killed in that battle. After receiving word that Stormwind fell and that the front row were massacred by Troll and Orc Pikemen, he immediately went to the nearest army station to find out about his brother, but he found out little about his brother's where abouts. Baelin,depressed, left Ironforge to The hinterlands to meet his father. His father Also named Byron (it was tradition in his family to name the first born son Byron) told is father of the defeat at Stormwind and the massacre of the Dwarvish front, but his father already recieved word via a military station in Grim Batol. Baelin noticed his father holding his Elder Brothers axe, Baelin immediatly felt a feeling of shame and disgrace as he relised the lasts words he said to his brother were "You disgrace our family" as he walked away from the battle. He asked his father about his brothers body, his father replied in a gruff, low voice that he was killed by cannon fire, and if they where to return him they would have nothing but a cog tag around a piece flesh. His father turned to him, and cracked a smile, "my son, thank god I still have you", he then handed the axe to Baelin, telling him how it was belonged to his father and was passed down to him just before the war of the three hammers. Frustrated and angerd, Baelin left in the earlier hours the next morning to join the army once again. His father gave him good fortune and bid him goodbye. 'Bealin in the army' This time, young Baelin joined the army and went through an intense 12 months of training before he was put into real combat, he soon realised that if he stayed that day at StormWind he wouldnt of stood a chance against any trained horde soldiers, feeling pleased about his brothers decision he made two years ago that saved his life. He was given a dwarven type 1, 2 calibre hand cannon. They were new in stock and were alien to the troops as they trained with an older make no where nearly as powerful, they gave them a quik breifing on how that aiming anywhere in the chest will kill an Orc, and that if you hit from an odd angle and the bullet deflects, the shear force will break the bone of the enemy and dent his armour. Bealin learnt fast how to cope in the battlefield, everyday was the boom of guns, the grumbling of engines and the clashing of blades. Baelin was soon recognised and promoted to sargeant. After many battles, his axe started to gleam the colour red, the men said it was from the countless lives he took with his axe, he was soon given the nickname "Blood thirsty Baelin". Four years past and the Horde were finally defeated, Baelin took great pride in the retaking of StormWind and was given a medal for his extreme bravery and courage. He returned to his family for 4 months before being called into service once again, this time... in Northrend! He was assigned to going with prince Arthas to help search for the Frost Mourne Blade there were also the explorers guild there when they arrived. The mission was said to be safe so he took his Sixteen year old son,Autoran, with him to the cold north. Arthas seemed pleasant and charismatic when he met him on the ships, he also gave his son Autoran McRhubarb lessons on fighting in a defensive situtation. After a few weeks there was word to the men that they must return to Lordaeron by King Menethil II orders. In anger, Arthas hired trolls mercenaries and had them burn down the ships before the men could reach them, meanwhile Baelin was on a ship full of gun powder and explosives. When he saw the trolls he grabbed his axe and charge into one, cutting his arm off, the second trolls he decapitated. He then saw his son was being attacked, he burst into a rage and his skin turned to stone. He beat the Troll senseless but didnt see the two trolls chucking torches into the cargo pit, Baelin then ran and grabbed his son, with great strengh he through his son out of a broken window just as the explosives and gun powder caught and caused a huge explosion. His son was safe from the blast and any falling debree from the ship, but his father however wasnt... 'Last days in Khaz Modan' Baelin awoke 3 days later in a hospital bed, surrounded by stone walls... He was home atlast in Iron forge. He looked up to see his wife and his son either side of his bed, He reached out to touch them but couldn't, and saw to his horror that all his limbs were missing, just stumps on his upper arms and thighs were all that was left. The doctor explained how the stone form saved his life yet it wasnt strong enough to keep him entirley safe from the blast. Two years later and Baelin and his wife moved to Ashenvale to live out the rest of there days in peace, he was made some steam powerd limbs so he could move, but his fighting days were over. 'Present' Baelin is currently living somewhere in Ashenvale, taking a liking to its people and landscape. He is happy living with his beautifal wife and is free from violance for the rest of his days.